Batgirl & Robin
by KizzyKatLuvzZeBatGangYJ
Summary: Barbara Gordon wants nothing more than to save her city but her dad, Commissioner Gordon, wants her as far as way from the Gotham crime mess as possible. Her friend Dick Grayson isn't going to support it either, thats not something she saw coming. But just maybe, maybe Robin might be the one she needs to go to, to help her on her journey as Batgirl. But what about her friendships
1. Managing a Friendship

_**NEW STORY! So this is the origin of Batgirl, Barbara Gordon. I based it kinda off of Batgirl: Year One, the comic series but put my touch in it that I feel the creators of Young Justice would use but with a little more Dick Grayson in it. Because I think Dick Grayson is just to awesome, so, yeah... I hope you like!**_

**_~Kat_**

* * *

In my dreams, I'm the new commissioner, making plans to put the bad guys away with the Dark Knight and the most charming Boy Wonder.  
Then I wake up. "Stupid alarm clock..." I slam the snooze down. I get up, take a shower, brush my hair, and I get into the Gotham Academy school uniform. I eat breakfast, then Dick meets me outside my small town house to walk with me to school.  
"Hello, red." He greets me.  
"hey." I say glumly.  
"Babs, whats wrong?"  
"Why can't Dad understand I want to be more than just Barbara Gordon?"  
"But Barbara Gordon is awesome. Your my best friend."  
"Yeah, well, how many friends do you have?"  
"A lot more than you give me credit for..." He sneers back.  
"I just want to fight crime, fight for Gotham."  
"Barbara, I'm sure..."  
"No, Dick! Your not! How would you understand anything of what I'm talking about? What would you know about fighting crime, wanting to help this city? You weren't even born in this country, let alone city! Your just Wayne snot." I finish, then look into his eyes as he stopped walking. Maybe I went to far. I couldn't quite get my words out... My mouth just kind of lip sank the words. "I'm sorry... I went to far."  
"no, your just angry. Just, don't assume so much, even with me, Babs." He seemed a bit down by this. I guess I should consider myself very lucky. Dick puts up with me, even is I'm a jerk to him or just an annoying girl. He still calls me his best friend. At his 14th birthday, we kissed at midnight. I love him but how in the world does he still love me?  
"I'm so sorry, Dick. I didn't mean..."  
"It's fine, Babs. I know what being angry can do to a person. I'm going to act like it never happened and get on with my life." And he smiled, making me smile with relief.  
"How do you do it?"  
"What?"  
"Act like bad things never happened."  
"It's my super power."  
"Right."  
Dick and I don't have the same grade averages, meaning we don't have many of the same classes. He is one of the smartest kids in the school. The top mathlete, winning 1st place in the competition before we even became a freshman. I on the other hand hate math. As well as his other top class, science. He also stars in all is encore classes. I star in Language arts, he hates that class. He hates english. Dick know more than 8 different language fluently, though he also comes from the circus.  
Point is, school, we only see each other during one after school activity, social studies, gym, lunch, before, and after school. OK, not that bad... But still...  
"So, we still on for dinner?" He snaps me out of my thoughts.  
"Um, yeah." I answer him.  
We get to school. He meet up with Artemis. I wonder what it's like being a boy always hanging out with girls? He doesn't usually care. I don't think anyways. Because Dick is in advanced soffmore math and average softmore science, he and Artemis have the same two classes. Though Artemis normally needs helping math, he helps her out, but he isn't a very good teacher.  
But we all separate for the morning.  
Nothing goes on during school, nothing interesting anyways. So when school lets out, Dick, Artemis, and I walk home. When I get home, I say good bye to Dick and go inside to see that no one is home. I do my homework than wait. Tonight, when the bat-signal goes up, I'm out. I leave early so I can be there in time to see them.  
The signal goes up and I sneak up to the roof, hiding behind the exit door. I see the arrival of Batman and the charming bird boy, Robin. He's even cuter in person, kinda short though.  
"Killer Moth escaped again."  
"Again... sheesh." Robin snickers. He's so much more different than Batman. Batman is so serious and scary. He wears black. Robin wears yellow and red, he's called Robin and he likes to laugh, he is also my age.  
"He isn't a hard one to track. Any news on Penguin yet?"  
"No, but I trust you can find him to?"  
"Ea-" Batman doesn't finish when Robin begins walking towards my direction. Please don't open the door. "Robin? Is everything alright?" Batman asks, I see a slight grin on Robin's face as he approaches me. He opens the door and 3 pairs of eyes glare at me.  
"Miss Gordon, I do believe its late for an academy student to be up." He says, sticking out a hand to help me up. I take it shyly.  
"Barbara, what are you doing out at all? And here?"  
"I was curious Daddy. I just wanted to see them." This seems to brighten Robin's smugly grin.  
"Robin, by any chance do you think you could make sure she gets back home?" Great...  
"Sure, I can do that." And he seems to look at me again. I don't know, the white optics are a bit creepy to stare into up close. You can barely see his eyes through the mask. But if you look closely, straining your eyes, you might see them a bit. Maybe a bit. Maybe. I can only see the outline of them, no color or anything. "Lets go then." We go downstairs. The grin never leaves his face. I have a good feeling he isn't one for following orders by others. When we start walking, he pulls me into and ally way and within seconds, his bike is right there.  
"Are you really taking me home?"  
"Not unless you want me to. I was more of thinking a ride around town. What do you say Miss Gordon?  
"Totally." A grin grows on my face. He hands me a helmet and then puts his on. He hops on the bike and I sit behind him. To hold on, I wrap my arms around his waist. I smile.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hold on." He says and we take off.  
"You won't get in trouble by Batman, will you?"  
"I already told him what we're doing, and if your dad is mad, blame it on me." Is it even possible for someone to be so carefree?  
We go through the city, it seems kinda at peace tonight. Or maybe it's because we are in a different part of town. He seemed to of slowed down a bit. I put my head against his back, the black cloth of his cape gently rubbing up against my cheek. My arms around him gracefully, I closed my eyes, then a thought came to mind. If Dick knew what I was doing, he's hate me. This would be crossing the line for him. Maybe I should stop, ask him to stop, Barbara. He'd understand. Besides, Robin probably has a girlfriend, maybe she's a superhero to. But, he willingly is doing this, he's got to know I'm comfortably leaning against him, he knows my arms are around him. His double life is probably as double as it gets.  
Barbara! Snap out of it. Dick would hate you if he knew what you were doing. HUH! Dick! We had dinner tonight! Why hasn't he texted me yet?  
I don't even realize Robin was talking. He wasn't talking to me though. "If you don't mind fixing that for me." I didn't catch it all, and I heard a response through his ear piece, I couldn't make exactly the response. I think it was only a *Will do.* They probably have a tech guy working in their hide out.  
"What was that for?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hey, by any chance can you stop by Hoppers, I kinda forgot a date tonight. I just want to make sure is still not waiting."  
He hesitates an answer. "Yeah, sure."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"What we are doing is wrong, to start with, but if your supposed to be somewhere..."  
"Almost positive he forgot. Or suddenly became busy."  
"You sure?"  
"I think." He slowed down as we passes Hoppers, I didn't see Dick. "He isn't there." I tell him.  
"Do you want to go home or keep riding around?"  
Go home, ask Dick why he wasn't there, "Can we keep riding?"  
"Sure, just hope we get home before you dad."  
"As far as he knows, you dropped me off and I went off on a date."  
"Whatev-" I hear a beep when he is cut off. I focus my ears, I shouldn't snoop in his business, because right now, Robin is being the guy I've dreamed he was. But I'm too curious, so I focus and just rest my head on him again.  
*Zatanna to Robin.*  
"Hey, Zee. Whats up?"  
*We have a mission.*  
"Then how come I wasn't informed?"  
*Bats said you were busy, but I thought I could get you down here. I got a kiss waiting.*  
"I'm kinda busy right now. Is it important?"  
*Nothing usually holds you back from the mountain. Robin, is something wrong?*  
"Jeesh, all I said was that I was busy. Zee, I'll be there in a few. Is it important?"  
*We're taking off in a bit. Zeta tube working again?*  
"Up in running like a puppy. I'll zeta over there in a few. Just give me a minute."  
*One, two, three...*  
"Hilarious. Robin to Zatanna, out." He pulls over to an ally way and turns his head to me. "Looks like its going to be taking you home."  
"Who was it you were talking to?"  
"A friend of mine."  
"Superhero girlfriend?"  
"Um... actually, yeah. I mean, she isn't... I don't really know anymore." He goes off again, but slowly.  
"What does that mean?"  
"She doesn't know my real name, so of course she may not realize what goes on when I'm, well, me. I like a girl from my school, probably more than Zatanna."  
"What school do you go to?"  
"You wouldn't just so happening to be trying to figure out my secret ID, would you?"  
"Um..." Kinda, I'm curious.  
"Be a detective, figure out the puzzle yourself, Miss Gordon."  
"Can you by any chance call me Barbara instead of MIss Gordon? I already feel like I should me calling you Mr. Bird Boy."  
"Alright, Barbara." For the rest of the ride, I just leaned on him, smiling with my eyes closed. Dick won't know... Right? He stopped in front of my house. "This would be your stop." He says sitting up. I unwrap my arms from around him and remove the helmet. I hand it to him.  
"Thanks."  
"No need. It got me out of fighting moth. And I enjoyed it. I hope we can do that again sometime."  
"Um... maybe." I thought about giving him my number, but then the thought of Dick came into my mind again.  
"See ya later, Miss Gordon. Maybe sooner than you may think."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Just keep an open mind, you don't realize how much you may actually be seeing me."  
"OK. Good night."  
"Night." He then took off.  
I went back inside and grabbed my phone. I saw a message from Dick. *I'm sorry, Bruce held me back. Some work meeting I forgot he wanted me in. Learning about the business :P I hope you didn't wait long for me.*  
I called him then. He answered. "Hey, Dick."  
*Hey Babs. I'm sorry about...*  
"It's fine, I ended up being busy. Dick,"  
*What?*  
"Do you have a few minutes?"  
*Um, my phone is actually about to go out. Want to talk during a make up dinner tomorrow?*  
"Promise?"  
*Totally, Babs. You?*  
"Always."  
*Then talk to me about it tomorrow. Got to go, bye.*  
"Bye." And he hung up. I decided to go to bed. I let the thought rest about what just happened. But soon fell asleep.


	2. Managing My Boyfriend

I woke up the next morning, no school to worry about. "First step in fighting crime, training." So I got dressed and went downstairs. Dad was drinking coffee and reading the paper as usual. "Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning sweety. D'you have a good ride with Wonder Boy?"

"5 minu..."

"I know what you did."

"It was his..."

"Batman asked me first. Just, don't do it again. He attracts enemies like moths to light, more than Batman, he is who they go after if they want Batman's undivided attention. Do you know how many beatings the poor child goes through a month, Barbara?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly!"

"Daddy, it was just a ride around the city. He just wanted to be nice. He's so much more different than Batman, so carefree."

"I want you to stay away from now on. Snooping..."

"I was curious."

"I'm just glad you already have a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is the sweet little Wayne's kid. Speaking of which, didn't you have a date last night?"

"He couldn't go because Bruce made him go to some meeting short notice."

"I'm sorry sweety."

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could take martial arts lessons?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Yeah."

"Then sure."

And later that night, I met Dick at Hoppers. We hugged and I kissed his cheek, then we got seated. "So what is it you wanted to talk about, Babs?"

"I've been thinking lately."

"Uh oh, should I take cover now?"

"Haha, real funny. But I'm serious. I've been thinking about my future. Daddy will never let me be a cop or police or get anywhere near the business. So I've been thinking about becoming a crime fight." He seemed to choke up on his tea when I said that.

"Barbara... Do you mean crime fighter like dynamic duo or..."

"Yes. I want to be something more that the commishes daughter. Your always supportive so..."

"Not this time. That business, and in Gotham, its just... No, Barbara, I don't think it's one of your best ideas."

I felt like yelling at him, telling him what this means to me. But I feel like that I'm putting our relationship on thin ice. "You've never been one to shy back from something like that, I know you better than that, Dick. So what are you keeping from me?"

"I... This is Gotham, Barbara. It took everything I loved within just a few seconds, it took Bruce's parents. I don't want it to finish the job with you. You don't know what your trying to get yourself into." Worry is in his voice. How would he know what I'm getting into.

"So your not going to support me in this either." After the date, he walks me home and thats it. It was 3 hours til Dad came home.

"How was your date, Babs?"

"Fine." I say glumly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Do I need to talk to Bruce?"

"No, Daddy. He didn't anything."

"Then whats wrong?"

"He just, he acted different, like he was keeping something from me."

"Dick Grayson is a sweet kid, I'm sure it's just something he doesn't want you to worry about. He may not tell you what just everything that goes on with him and Bruce, maybe something is just bothering him. Or maybe something else happened. To tell you the truth, Barbara, I'm never sure even is that kid laughs and smiles for real. I remember how he was when he was just 9 years old, you didn't know him til he was 11, thats 2 years to practice a smile and a laugh, practice wearing a mask."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should ask him. I'm sure he'd open up to you."

"How would you know?"

"Maybe I don't. I've known him since his family died, you met him in person at 11. He hid behind Bruce, was quiet, and when he did talk, it was in some other Latin language because he didn't know much english. I'm not saying interrogate him on this but if you just ask him, he does seem to trust you more than even Bruce. There is one thing though I'm worried about, someday he may come into school gloomier than usual, and it may be because..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now, lets get off that subject and onto the fact I signed you up for martial arts."

Days later: Great, so step one, training. My sen sei likes to be called Dragonkat. How silly is that? "Come on, take me."

"I'm not sure."

"You have to want it bad enough, class. Babsie here just showed us she doesn't want it." Thats it! I kick his leg and pull his arm behind his back, holding him down to the floor. "Stop, your breaking my arm."

"Oh, I'm not sure Dragonkat. I don't think you want it bad enough."

So a bit intense. I get off and walk proudly back to my position with the class. Dick said he'd meet me here after class, he was wanted to talk, so he's walking me home. I see him through the window. I expected a grin on his face, wide and smugly as ever, but his lips were straight across his face. I thought giving him an exciting smile of company would brighten his face. So I looked straight at him with a bright smile, one thumb up. Yet, he only gave me a slight twitch of a grin and both thumbs up. I could see sarcasm and disappointment written in the fake smile. So a frown stole my face.

"Who are you smiling at?" Dragonkat asks.

"Um, just my friend." After class, I walk out. "Dick" I whine. "I know you know martial arts, or something better than this. I mean, come on, your from the circus! Can't you show me some moves?"

"I don't see you rocking in trapeze."

"You know what I mean." I complain.

"Ah, you friend could show you, he could also show me?" Dragonkat was listening.

"I was just- I'm only- I'm only here to walk my girlfriend home."

"Dick, pleeeezzzz." I beg.

"Babs, pleezz stop."

"Pleeeezzz Dickie Bird." He hates that name. "Pleeezzz Dickie Dickie." I hear a small snort from my sen sei.

"fine." Dick growls.

"YAY!" I hug him and quickly kiss his lips. He takes off his shows and sweatshirt and we all 3 go into the studio.

He gets in a stance. A fighting stance, so stable, I know his balance is impossible to beat. Dragonkat faces him with a similar stance, then makes the first move. Dick is graceful in dodging it then kicks, he get a hit. The spare continues for a 2 minutes. Dragonkat gets no hits, but Dick easily throws him off balance and to the floor.

He explains the moves. But I can't beat his balance techniques. "You've been doing stuff like this since you were able to walk, how is this fair?" I say as we get in a stand off. "You just took down my teacher."

"You asked for it, Babs."

"Such skill, such balance, such grace." Dragonkat was mumbling.

I threw punches and kicks that Dick dodged. We went on for 5 minutes. He did nothing but dodge. Then finally, he tripped me. "Thats not fair! You didn't throw a punch, Dick."

"What, I wasn't going to hit my girlfriend."

After that, we walk home. Though, when we got to my house, I couldn't find my keys, and dad wasn't home. "I locked myself out? How did that happen?"

"If you want, you could maybe come over, I can text Bruce real quick. It seems like its going to rain soon."

"Thanks." We wait on the doorstep for a little while while waiting for a response which doesn't take long.

"He said thats fine."

"Cool." I don't get to go over to the manor much, only for Wayne parties or if my dad goes over to talk and decides to let me tag along. I haven't even seen Dick's room. He's been over to my house multiple times. But its been a while, probably a year. Oh, and I've been here for Dick's 14th birthday. Thats as clear as day, we kissed in the closet on December 1st.

I forgot the long walk to the manor. Alfred is at the door and lets us in. Dick stops in the living room before going upstairs. Bruce is sitting on the floor in sweatpants and a tee, papers in front of him and orange juice. "Bruce, what are you doing?" Dick asks.

"Working. Go upstairs and be quiet. This is important."

"Got it." I could see curiosity written in his eyes, but we went upstairs. Walking down a long hall until there was a door. Pictures went up and down. I've never seen pictures of his circus days till now. He opened the door and I followed him inside.

"Jeesh, your bedroom is huge. Mine is probably the size of the closet." A bed, dresser, nightstand, desk and lots of open space. His bed was neatly made, I saw his school uniform though on his bed which he quickly hung up.

"Yeah. I've never liked it much. To big." Then I saw the poster the stuck out. "Wow." Its the Grayson poster, from Haly's. "See, things like this is why I thought you'd support me with wanting to make a difference in this city." I gesture to his poster.

"You do make a difference, in the population and to your friends and family."

"Don't you wish for people like Tony Zucco to get justice?" I notice a slight grit in his teeth. I was scared of my boyfriend... Is he even that anymore. The way I've been lately?

"Zucco got justice, Barbara."

"But there are still more. Batman and Robin can't..."

"Batman and Robin are lunatics wearing masks, risking the innocent lives in Gotham attracting the crazies like Joker to testify them."

"I don't need protection, Dick!"

I could see his fists tighten, I took a step back and showed a slight wince of fear. I knew he wasn't going to do anything, he was just angry. "You have no training, no experience." He said frustrated.

"But, I want to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I can, Richard! Because I can make a difference! No matter how small the number, I'll make a difference to someone." He knows he lost, good. I got this... But I may be one step closer to being dumped.

"I got it Barbara, I'm not winning this, but I'm not supporting this. Just please, quit confronting me about my past as an excuse." Thats maybe where I crossed the line.

With everyone, there is a line to be crossed, I've crossed many. "I'm sorry, Dick." I go over and hug him but he pushes me away and goes to fall onto his bed. I come up on the other side, lean down, gently take his cheeks and kiss him. Thats something he allows me to do.

So maybe I've learned that Dick is a hard head toe break, but still, friendship is a fragile thing and I need to see the lines more clearly or I can get myself into a pretty sticky situation. Dick isn't going to be helpful in my journey. Then he doesn't have to know what my next move is. If I want help, I need someone to better understand, someone less sensitive, or someone I'm not worried to be dumped by. Then looks like step 3 comes next, instead of 2. confront the dynamic duo.


	3. Getting Past Robin

So, I spent the next 3 days working on my costume. I used black leggings, a black, long sleeved turtle neck as the base. The I sewed on a golden bat insignia. I made a cape that attached to the shirt and a cowl. I went out and bought black boots that I could use to fight in and black gloves which I attached little spikes. "This'll do for now." I made a pouch belt, but it only held a jump line and a few little weapons. Tonight, I put it all on. "Perfect." I admired myself in the mirror, and the climbed out the window. I've been doing research, if I'm right, than I know where Moth is.

I search the warehouse where I believe he is, and I'm wrong. He isn't there, no sign of him. But soon, I find the bat in the sky. I'll drop in, listen, then I'll find Moth and hopefully get there before Bat and Bird.

I make sure they can't see me and just stay down, I had to climb the building up to a ledge, never have I been scared of heights until now. But I focus on the conversation. Its only Batman and my dad, I don't hear Robin's voice. Is that good or bad? He may be busy doing homework or something like that, or he may be focusing on me. You can never be sure.

"Moth is teamed up now, with Firefly." Batman starts.

"Moth wasn't serious until now."

"Their planning something. But what is still unclear." Come on, where? "I'll call when I get his location." Dang it.

I hear no more so I assume it's clear and climb down. I stay hidden in an ally and pull out my notes. "Grrr, I got nothing. Good hero work."

I don't even realize who was hanging upside down like a spider behind me, grinning the whole time. He had come down slowly and quietly. "BOO!" I yelp and turn quickly to see where the 'Boo' came from. It was none other than the Boy Wonder himself. "I do believe, Miss Gordon that the wise thing to do would be going home and throwing that little costume of yours in the dump, right after ripping off the bat and shredding it."

"How did you know who I was?"

"Why not cover your eyes and dye your hair? So what on Earth is Miss Barbara Gordon doing out in Gotham at 10:30 pm without her father knowing? Doesn't seem like something I can let slip this time."

"What do you care?"

"No one just randomly goes fluttering around like that."

"You better not tell my dad."

"'You better not tell my dad.' Well, sorry but, go home and hang up the cape and cowl, and tonight will be a secret, between only you and I. I promise."

"I thought you were actually kind of nice, but right now your being pretty annoying." He finally jumps down from his spider hang position. "If you tell my dad, I'll hunt you down just to rip that mask off."

"One, have fun with that. Two, if you do that, I guarantee you'll hate the results. And three, I'm just about to take your free will away about going home, right now." His voice begins to tense.

"So, I'll just come out another night when your not around to snoop."

"I'm always around to snoop, Miss Gordon. Apparently, so are you."

"Stop calling me Miss Gordon!"

"OK, then I suppose you'd like to be called something else?" He puts his pointer finger against the bat insignia on my chest. I slap the gloved hand away. "Your lucky right now, my partner wouldn't hesitate to put you to sleep and tell your dad right away. He wouldn't give you a choice. I'm not giving you a choice really either, more of a demand." I examine his expression, he wasn't bluffing when he said he's tell. But he's giving it more time.

"Make me." I stand tall against him, I'm his height, maybe slightly taller, but he's still Robin, obviously he doesn't need to be tall and strong to get by. One white optic became wider than the other, meaning, under that stupid mask he was probably rolling his eyes and raising an eyebrow. It was still creepy looking into white instead of actual eyes, I don't know why though. The way he glared me down became intimidating. I thought he would be more carefree than this. He is, but why not this time? "I thought you were going to be the one to support me in this."

"What does that mean?"

"I want to fight crime, I want to help make Gotham a better place."

"You do that already just by having the pretty smile on your face and spreading your knowledge to Gotham Academy."

"I mean fight the good fight."

"Forget it, green eyes." Now he is officially serious. HIs grin became flat and his voice was tensed.

"Why do you car?"

"Because I don't feel like knocking on the Commish's door holding your body and getting to explain to him 'Sorry, your daughter didn't feel important enough.' The symbol you wear right now, you have no right to wear. That symbol comes with an oath, comes with training, loyalty, secrecy, and promise. You have none of it. Just as my symbol came with. I'm going to give you 10 seconds Miss Gordon, walk away, I'm taking you home. You hold back, than the choice is gone, and I make no promises about who finds out about it tonight, got it?" I bite my lip.

"I'll take my chances, Bird Brains." I could see he was taking something from his belt. He was quick, I tried to grab the item out of his hand but he used his free hand to hold my wrists away and he seemed to spray me with something. Quickly, I became tired and my world began to spin. My legs gave way but Robin caught me, picking me up bridal style and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. I saw my alarm clock, it was 6, I need to get up for school. But wait! My cowl is gone, But then I saw a note on my nightstand. "First and last warning, Miss Gordon. Stay out of the field or I tell. This isn't a joke, learn it, live it, love it. (R) aka Bird Brains.' So the little birdy didn't tell my dad anything yet. But he did what he said he'd do, he got me back in my room.

But no time to worry about that. Dick will be here in a half hour to walk with me and I need to take a show, get dressed and eat. So I quickly take my shower and and get in uniform. I choke down my breakfast and I'm right in time, Dick is waiting outside. I was sure to hide my costume so dad wouldn't open my door and see it.

This is the first time Dick is walking with me in a while. He took time to ignore me for a while but came back. "Me Lady." He smirks.

"Hey, Dick. Nice to see a friend again."

"So, what have you been up to? Locked in your bedroom at night and all."

"Just working on things." I say with a smile.

"OK... Sure there is nothing you feel like telling me about?" And suddenly I remember what my dad was telling me a few nights ago.

"What about you? Dick, I know you better than anyone, yet I feel like I don't know you anymore. I know your hiding something from me."

"What, can I not have one secret from you? Your keeping secrets to, everybody does."

"I just kind of thought you were..." My voice got small. "Nevermind. But wanna know what I haven't done in a while?" I didn't give him a chance before I kissed him, he let me do it and kissed me back. Our relationship is safe for a while again.

Two nights pass before I think I get a location on Moth. I follow it up. My costume, as good as ever. I would've thought Robin would've taken it away or something, or maybe he's testing me, to see what my next move is.

I follow up the location but find that the action is over. Moth is getting away. I look above, Robin is helping someone out of a big fire, probably created by Firefly, no doubt. Robin is limping, he's hurt and from above, I see a gun being point right at him. He's trying to get someone out. So now, now I jump in, save his butt, and that would be the next step in proving myself worthy. Worthy to Gotham, not their beloved duo of the dark.

I quickly run to them, I wrap and arm around Robin and grab the man he is helping and I push them out of the way. I don't think Robin saw anything coming, which probably means his condition isn't great either. "Are you alright?" I say getting up off of him, but he pushes me off and pulls his cape over the man and I.

"Get him out of here."

"but your hurt."

"Thats an order! Now!" He's dead serious so I do as I'm told and help the man out. Robin attempts to stand up, I see him struggle as I look back. They both smelled of ash, that probably how he got injured.

Robin is about to run off when he's put back down again, a shot... Then I realize, he got shot. "ROBIN!" I yell, laying the man by a tree and start to run to the Boy Wonder. Shooting from above is still going on, He can get hit again. But what help am I? I can get him out of the way. But bullets stop me. I see that Batman had run to his partner's aid, covering him with his cape and picking him up. He takes Robin to s safer spot near the trees. I run over to them. "Is he OK?"

"Who are you?" The Dark Knight asks me.

"Um... I'll explain later. Did he get shot?"

"No, just in shock, and has a rolled ankle, possibly broken."

"Anything I can..."

"Go home." I probably broke his ankle, great.

Fine, I'll go home. But only to track the next move and try again.


	4. Bat and Bird Complications and Secrets

_**Sorry I took a while. This chapter, Barbara finally gets slapped with reality ~Kat**_

* * *

I got home and sat on my bed for 5 minutes until Dick called. I didn't want to pick it up. It's just going to be a lecture on why he wants me to drop the hero subject. So I ignore it. A minute later, he calls again. I still ignore it. This time he leaves a messege. *Hey, its Dick. Look, Babs, I know what you've been doing all night. I saw you snooping around the office in that costume of your's. I'm your best friend, your boyfriend. I saw your darling eyes and your gorgeous red hair, I knew it was you straight off. I mean, what other red heads would be suddenly interesting in that business? Anyways, I was just calling to make sure you were alright. The explosion was on TV, they caught you on there too. Just, please, please, talk to me so I know your OK.* And the messege ended. I let the words sink for another few minutes. Then my phone rang again. It was Dick, but once again, I ignored it. *Please, pick up, Babs.* Was all he said before hanging up and trying again. I ignored it till last minute. But it was done by the time I reached for my phone. "He'll try again. I'll pick up." I tell myself. But I was wrong, he didn't call again. I waited ten minutes. Just call him , Barbara! But I don't for some reason and end up falling asleep waiting.

Then next morning is once again a Saturday, thank God. Dad already went to work. I started to try and call Dick, but he wouldn't pick up. I left a messege. "Dick, please pick up. I'm alright. I don't care what you think of me doing it, I am, thats final. I don't care what you say about it. But please, just don't tell my Dad. This is the only chance I'll ever get in Crime Fighting. But whatever. I guess I'll see you soon when you walk with me to Martial Arts. Later, Dick." I sounded so cruel. Why can't I just admit to him? Maybe I don't need him anymore. If he won't agree with this way to help Gotham, if he won't accept what I want to do, who I want to be, then maybe he just isn't worth it. What does he know anyways? He's just a Wayne snot...

You know thats not true Barbara.

Oh well...

I guess you can say I'm pretty much as stubborn as it gets. But it always ends up biting me in the butt. I wait outside for Dick. He never comes, so I have to walk on my own. Then when class is over, I wait in the room for a half hour for him to come. I call him over and over. "Dick, please pick up. Your starting to worry me. Why aren't you at the studio? Why won't you pick up?"

The master walks over to sit with me. "Why haven't you left yet, Babs?"

"I'm waiting for Dick. He always walks with me to and from. He won't pick up either."

"Do you know a possible answer to that?"

"Probably because I haven't been a very good friend lately."

"Then do what you know is right and confront him."

"Thanks but I think I went to far a long time ago." I said and got up. "I guess I'll go now." Then I walk out. I look around, to see if Dick is there. He isn't. But instead, somebody else is. I spot the optics in the dark alley way. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Miss..."

"Choke on it." I say, not exactly sure if that was a real choice of words.

"Relax, Barbara. I'm here for a reason, the lecture is for later, so don't go runnin' just yet."  
"Alright, what is it?"

"Jeesh, you always straight to the point, just like your dad?"

"Just spit it out."

"I just wanted to say thank you." He reaches his hand behind his neck and looks down, then at me. I think anyways, he could be looking across the street.

"So, you change your mind about me?" I grin widely.

"No." He says boldly.

"Why not? I saved your..."

"Yeah, and thank you but then again no thank you. You put an innocent life in danger. You lack sense, skill, knowledge, basically everything except stubbornness. Your save was a fail. You further injured the innocent."

"Your an innocent, I saved you!"

"I don't matter. I protect lives, I don't need to be protected while protection the real lives at stake. I can handle myself. You can't."

"You haven't said anything in this conversation about forcing me out of the field."

"I still don't want you in the field, Miss Gordon."

I then clench my teeth and my fists and arm for his head, going straight for his stupid mask. He easily dodges it. Then I went for a kick at his stomach, he dodged once more. I kept going at it. He didn't throw a kick, punch or anything. "Do something! Your supposed to be the Boy Wonder!"

"I'm not fighting you just so you can fail at proving a point."

"Why won't you fight me?"

"I'm not fighting just an innocent girl." THATS IT!

I go hard. I don't think he even tried to dodge my hit, but I got his nose. I didn't break it but he was bleeding. "Just a girl!"

"You happy? You threw a hit on me. Now I'll say it again, MIss Gordon. Stay OUT of the field and stay out of the way." I throw another punch at his jaw, feeling victory, but he grabs my wrist. I try with my other fist but he grabs the other wrist too.

"Why can't you be as carefree as you were the other night?"

"Because this isn't a ride in the park with me. This is serious. You can get seriously injured or killed!"

"What do I have to lose?!"  
"Keep asking yourself that til you find the answer, or maybe, someday when the time is right I'll be able to tell exactly what you have to lose."

"Why not now?"

"I said when the time is right. Thats not now. Or maybe not ever. I don't know anymore. I better not see you earlier then I tend on. Until, good day, Miss Gordon." He puts my arms to my side and lets go. I turn to walk away, 2 seconds later looking back and he is gone.

When I get home, Daddy is home. "What took you so long? Where is Dick? Doesn't he normally walk you home?"

"I waited, both times. He never showed up, so I came home alone and managed to not get rapped, Daddy. So don't worry."

"Barbara... Whats wrong?"

"I am almost positive Dick broke up with indirectly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, he got mad. He was just as calm as usual, left a message, then didn't show up today, won't answer. I think we're done."

"Do I need to talk to Mr. Wayne. Dick isn't really the kind of kid who would just leave a message and break up. He isn't really the kind of kid you'd expect with a girl but..."

"I don't care what you do. I think Dick is mad at me, I said things. I said sorry. Maybe I went to far! Or maybe he just won't accept me!"

"Do you want to talk?"

"No!" I go up to my room and try to call Dick, again he doesn't pick up. Tears fall unannounced down my cheeks. I jump onto my bed and throw the pillow over my head, I scream into the pillow.

I cry myself to sleep, but wake up around 11pm. So I get up, lock my door and undress. I grab my costume and put it on, then jump out the window. I look around to see if Robin is around, good, he is not. And neither is his partner. So I set out onto a high roof top and take out my rope and hook and throw it to cling to a roof top across the way. "You got this Barbara." Then i jump. The wind in my hair felt so great, I felt so free but that was very short live. Suddenly, I was falling. I'm in the grip of gravity. I yell for help. That line could not have broken, it was cut. But by who?

While in thoughts, I was caught by someone. Wonder Boy, great. "I got you, Miss Gordon."

"Stop calling..."

"Put a cork in it."

"I don't need your help, I don't need your permission." We landed on the roof top. He grabs my wrists. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" I try to tug away.

"Babs, stop!" I froze at what he called me?

"What did you call me?"

"Babs."

"Why?"

"I heard you be called that."

"You've been..." Suddenly he let me go and I saw Batman spray me in the face with something. Then I fell asleep, being caught by Robin.

I wake up, its cold. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Batman?"

"I know what I'm doing, Robin."

"I hope your right."

"Wha-? Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"What? Who am I? Who are you?" Doesn't bird boy already know? Bats is probably just testing me. "Where am I?" My hands are cuffed as well.

"Watch her, Robin. I have work to do. Don't let her touch anything." And Batman goes off.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Want me to show you around the bat-cave?" I then look around. These people are no jokes. A big T-Rex, penny, all types of nut things. Batman is nuts. He takes this bat thing big. "Hmm?"

"Wouldn't your partner be upset about that?"

"It'll be our secret."

"As long as you can resist tweeting it."

"Haha."

"Hey, why did you cut my line?"

"Because it had no give. It would've sliced your fingers."

"Well some of us don't have rich daddies to buy us fancy equipment."

"What do you know?"

"Batman has to be rich."

"Or he could have a supplier."

"Your not going to tell me?"

"I'm a nice guy and all, but I enjoy my secrets."

"But there has to be someone you tell everything to."

"My only friend who knows my secret ID is also a superhero. He knows mostly everything. But everyone has their secrets."

"Would I know this friend?"

"Your wonderful kid speedster of Central City, Kid Flash."

"He's your best friend?"

"Yup."

"So your big in the sidekick community."  
"Well, I could tell you a little something something. But you have to promise something first."

"What?"

"Never tell a soul. If I found out you did, forget it, Batgirl. Everything."

"Just tell me, I promise I won't tell."

"There is a team for teen heroes, created by the justice league." I stopped walking  
and froze.  
I changed the subject though. "You know, my best friend knows everything. I mean everything. Even if I don't tell him. He knows me so well that he can just tell."

"Whoes your best friend?"

"Well, he was my boyfriend, Dick Grayson. But, I don't think so anymore."

"Well why not?"

"I guess I ruined it."

"Look over here, this is the one and only, Bat-mobile." He changes the subject. "Don't touch it, he loves his car." My jaw drops in awe on how fancy it is. "And over here is the bat-plane. It's the fastest vehicle we own. In an hour, it can travel well over a thousand miles. Just as the bat-mobile, it's equiped with state of the art equipment. This is also a vehicle Batman allows me to drive and control."

"Wow, very manly. Bird boy can fly."

"What? Throw me off a cliff I die. Though, I'm working on a glider cape." He says. "And over here we have the computer. State of the art tech right here. You can't get any better than Batman's computer systems. Though, I can easily hack them."

"You can, can you?" I act sarcastically impressed.

"Batman may be the world's greatest detective, but me, I've got to be the world's greatest hacker. If this were a war between Batman and I in just acrobatics and computer skills, I'd whoop his butt to the floor in .1 seconds flat."

"Right."

"Come here." He gestures me over. I lean over and watch as his fingers fly across the key board my nats. "Another secret of our's. Batman would have my head if he knew what I was allowing you into." Then on the screen shows a list of criminals. Some I recognize and some I don't. I'm starting to like Robin again. He is the carefree boy on the bike again. But there has got to be a reason he is doing this. Or maybe he has a crush on me, or maybe he is being nice, or maybe this is just a flat out set up. He told me who all the criminals were. "This is White Ghost, he's a creepy one. Stay away because he is in the League of Assassins, I believe anyways." I'm indeed impressed. These two don't joke around. They are dead serious about this business. Probably why they don't want me getting in the way. "This guy is no joke. You run into him then turn back before it's too late. Don't try to fight him, it's useless. He gives me the shivers. Your Batgirl, he hates you already and doesn't know you. I'm the official partner of the Dark Knight, I've received countless beatings, gaining a new collection of scars every encounter with him." He talks about the Joker, there was a slight change in tone. It had ease, fear, seriousness, all of what I don't normally hear from Wonder Boy. "Then there is Two Face. His obsessment over doubles is whats fuels his madness all the way to the core. I was 10 during my first encounter with him. He was 98% close to beating me to death with a baseball bat. Don't play his game, not until you've mastered it. You won't win, you can't fool him. You have to be careful with your words. You run into him, turn back. He's not a guy you can beat easily." His tone was slightly better but still kind of, eh. Joker and Two Face are the big guns.

He went onto a different file. The team he mentioned earlier. "This is the team. I was original leader, kinda. When we first began, I learned that not everyone read a plan with a nod of the head. I much more prefer the partnership deal. But this is as close to normal hang out friends as I get. We start with Kid Flash. His ID is sealed, for now anyways. I've known him since I was 11. He isn't as fast as his mentor, the Flash. And his metabolism is much worse. His patience and stealth is another scary story. Much different than the Flash. And then we have Aqualad, our leader. His mentor, duh, is Aquaman. Pretty much, Kaldur is as calm as a fish in a bowl at almost all times. He's the heart of the team. He's the most fit for leadership but in another year or two, he passes the role down to me."

"What makes you so fit?"

"Kid Flash has been at the hero thing for a little over 3 years now. Aqualad two. me, almost 5. I was the first young hero, youngest hero too. I was the first kid partner. Red Arrow, once known as Speedie, he was another good friend of mine. He would be the oldest and is not anymore apart of the team or really Justice League. Former partner to Green Arrow. He has been at it for almost 3 years. His anger drives him to extremes because he's really a clone. The real Speedie went missing. But thats actually more classified. I shouldn't tell you the details. Our next member is the Superboy. He is also a clone, never fully grown. When the team first begun, Aqualad, Kid Flash and I were checking out a put aside league mission and found him. He isn't actually 17, he is really noot even 2 years. But the force grew him. Complex to explain. Our next member is Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian. Superboy's girly friend. Sweet girl but way to eager to please. She has one of the strongest telepathic minds ever encountered by the league, though her power is raw, she is untrained. I think she is getting better, but you have to recognize her presence or you may get mixed up between her's or then enemy. She's our way of communication. And our next member is Artemis. She lives up to the name and is an archer. Tough to break. She tries to be independent and strong, and she is, but you have to know her to get it. She hid secrets from the team about her family. I knew the whole time of course, but she is nothing like her family, besides being stubborn and tough. She is a better person. no doubt. Nothing like her boyfriend, Kid Flash. Zatanna, she is the daughter of Zatara, but he became Dr. Fate. She lives in the team HQ now with a few other members. Zatanna, like her father, is a magician, backwards speaker. She is good at adapting along as she has people to guide her through it. She's carefree, thats what I love about her. But as a civilian, I love somebody else. I play along with Zatanna, I love her, but not as much as my actual girlfriend. She's amazing. But I haven't known her for nearly as long. Zatara over protected her, way to over board. Rocket, she is Icon's partner. Tough, strong, likes to question me... A lot. I don't know if she just doesn't trust the youngest of the team or what. Or maybe I don't realize that she pretty much questions everyone and everything. It may seem like powers she holds but its her belt. She can do a lot just with kinetic energy. Fighting against it makes it stronger. Someone get's caught in her bubble's, their screwed. And last but never the least, out newest member is Beast Boy. He was saved by Miss M transforming her blood type and saving his life. Now he is mostly martian. He transforms into animals mostly, still in training... young to." He finished finally. But I payed attention to everything.

"How come this isn't public?"

"The team is a covert team, meaning we stay in the shadows."

"So how did you become Robin?" I finally ask. I've been itching to know his story more than the rest.

"Me? I mean... Thats more of..."

"Just tell me and leave out details."

"I was 9 when I became Robin, but I stayed down low. Taking down simple muggers at first. I was the Dark Knight's official partner at 9."

"I thought you were 10."

"thats when I became known to the public. Not many liked it. This Justice League went pretty extreme to have me removed from the role, from Batman's side. Then there was your dad who was just as bad. After the first time I went through a beating, Batman removed me from the role of Robin, saying he should never of done it. Then I ran away from home. It was like he took my life away. But during that time, I was doing missions of my own. I discovered a place called vengeance Academy and brought it down. It turned young boys into criminals. After Batman finally found where I ran off to, he brought me home and gave me back the uniform."

"So Batman is your dad?"

"I never said that."

"Why can't you trust me with your name after trusting me with all this? It's not like I'll know you."

"but you don't know that. Another flaw of your's. You assume to much." We walked over to a new room. "This is the simulation room. I wonder is you'd be tough enough to take this on."

"I'll show you tough."

"Really? Is that right? You know, if you make me a promise to be a good girl, I could uncuff you and let you try it out."

I hold out my arms. He takes my wrists, a little metal piece pops out of the finger tip of his glove and he unlocks the cuffs. "Thank you." I say. He opens the door to the simulation room, shutting the door behind me as I walk in. he takes over the controls. The room is armed with all type of things. It's long and wide. Then a virtual town goes up. "This is interesting."

"You ready?" I hear and look to the window where I see Robin at the controls.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"The 3, 2, 1" I can no longer see through the window, I know the simulation has begun.

I begin my saving a woman from the street, I start to dodge bullets. "Oh my gosh, this is all real. What are they trying to do? Kill me?!" I hear ticking, then spot a bomb near a baby carage. I grab the bomb and throw it into a the window of a building and quickly stroll the carage away. The bomb goes off, creating a big explosion.

When the virtual room goes down, I hear clapping. "Bravo, reckless, but good for a rookie."

"I'll show you reckless!" I grab his arm and throw him down to the ground. He lets out the slightest grunt. Then I grab his uniform and pin him to the wall. He is surprisingly light. he can't be anymore than 70 pounds, which scares me. I aim a fist for his face, thats when my wrist is grabbed, my arm is shoved behind my back, making me suddenly drop Robin. "Let go of me!"

"You failed the simulation."

"HOW? I survived!"

"In the field, you put any other life before your's. You put innocent lives at high risk."

"What was I supposed to do? Let your armor shoot me?"

"It's not fair, Batman. She doesn't have any of the equipment we use, or the training for that matter of fact." Robin states, getting up, completely unharmed.

Batman lets go of me and I get up. "I don't need your fancy equipment! I don't need all your moves. I'm fine on my own!"

"But why?"

"Why?"

"Why bother?"

"Why? Because-Because I can!"

"What gives you the right to where the symbol?"

"What about you? Who are you? Why do you do this? What gives you the right?"

"You shouldn't be out here, little girl."

"How 'bout you stop paying attention to me? Bird Brains just went all over behind your back..."

"No he didn't. This was all a test."

"So you do know my name?"

I notice Robin doing the cut sign with his neck and shaking his head. "Why would I ask you if I knew?" he looked to Robin.

"Hmm?" A very cocky lie.

"Stay out of the field and out of the way or we will tell your dad. If you tell anyone of what you see, we tell your dad. We can make sure you never get into the field again. What you've been trying to pull is stupid."

"I'm already in the game, I'm not stepping..." He sprays me again.

When I wake up, its to my phone ringing. I quickly get up and grab it. It's Dick. "Hello?"

"Hey, Babs. I'm sorry I wasn't there today. I was busy."

"Oh. I'm sorry I ignored your calls. I was mad at so many people. You had every right to ignore me."

"I didn't ignore you. My phone ran out of battery. And I haven't had it on me lately."

"Oh, so you weren't ticked off?"

"I could never be mad at you, Babs. I love you too much."

"I'm so relieved. Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you today, can we meet in the park?"

"Sure, anything."

"Thanks."

"Babs?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then we both hang up. Then something suddenly comes together inside. Dick was adopted when we was 9, after his parents died. Robin became Robin when he was 9, Batman isn't his dad... He isn't Batman's biological son. Dick calls me Babs, he has a mellow and carefree attitude. So does Robin. Dick is 68 pounds, Robin couldn't have been more than 70 with his armor. Dick takes off randomly all the time, Bruce is rich and... Oh. My. God. Dick is Robin... He knows me, I know him, he knows me... He also wouldn't hit me.

I meet Dick in the park at 12. We meet by the tree as always. I run to him when I see him and hug him tight, leaping at him. "I enjoy breathing, Babs." He says and I let go. He hugs me back. I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling so relieved that he still loves me.

We sit against the tree, he has his arm around me, i have my head resting on him. "Dick?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something your not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" How do I play this? There could be a small chance he isn't,

"You've told me everything, right?"

"Not all of everything. But everybody has their secrets."

"Quoting as Robin, while trying to keep a secret identity. That was pretty stupid?"

"Nah, not as stupid as you thinking you could possibly beat me in combat unless I hold back."

"So you are...!" I tug away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't tell me directly about your little crusade."

"No no no. I don't think so, your not slipping out of this. It's been 3 years! You've been Wonder Boy for 5. I've been Batgirl for a few days. How could you keep this for so long?"

"Is this what this 'meeting' was about?"

"Not originally, until we hung up."

"I'm not getting into this. Now you know why I don't want you in the field!"

"No, your just being overly protective." We stand apart now, like an old married couple fighting.

"Stay out of the field, Barbara or I'll make sure you do."

"What are you, my dad?"

"No, but I could tell him." We just got out of this and now I just jumped started us back in. "Barbara, I'm only looking out for you."

"Don't you mean Miss Gordon?"

"STOP! JUST STOP! Stop being so stubborn. You have no idea what your trying to get yourself into. If it wasn't for me, you would've fallen to your death! I don't want to see you go through what I go through! You have no reason to be doing this!"

"I do! I see Gotham's future and without people like 'your partner' and you and me then this city won't have any sort of future worth looking forward to. I want to have a purpose in this city. So I'm going to ask you now, why do you do this?" He just stares me down. I now know what drove him into this. Bruce Wayne adopted him to become this. Both their families died. They were murdered. It all was slapping me silly, the truth. I wouldn't pay attention. "See, your not different. And neither is Bruce."

"The difference is we both know what we are doing. We knew what we signed up for from the very beginning. I made a promise. Not one to keep a secret about letting you roam the cave and not telling anybody. I mean one of secrecy and loyalty. I handed over my life for this."

"How would you have known any better? You were a 9 year recovering from trauma!"

"FINE! I'M DONE! I'm done with you Barbara! I've tried to help, I've tried making you happy. i love you to pieces but your not seeing the big picture and you never do. You thought we broke up because I never answered my phone. I would never do that to you. I'd do it in person like I am right now."

"huh..." he can"t be serious...


	5. Training, approval? Patches

"FINE! I'M DONE! I'm done with you Barbara! I've tried to help, I've tried making you happy. I love you to pieces but your not seeing the big picture and you never do. You thought we broke up because I never answered my phone. I would never do that to you. I'd do it in person like I am right now."

"huh..." he can't be serious... "Wait... no, Dick." Tears fall unannounced.

"I can't see the person I love to pieces be beaten to death or shot, I can't be the one to carry your body home... Because the way you are doing this, thats what is going to happen. I can't do it, because I love you to much. Gotham is unforgiving, it's a dangerous place. You think a few martial arts classes is going to be good enough, your dead wrong, literally."

"You wouldn't be here either but you had training... You have weapons and specialized equipment."

"Non of that matters, like I said, you've never been able to see the big picture. Never answer the signal again, got that?"

"So thats it, your breaking up with me?" He doesn't say anything and my stomach drops. "Fine..." He turns around and walks away.

I go home. "What did I just do?" I ask myself. I spend hours sobbing, then night falls. I see the bat signal. "The signal he tells me never to answer." I grab my uniform and put it on. Then I jump out the window. Robin had snuck something into my belt, I never got a chance to see what it was. So I take it out. "A grappling gun? I should of known. I should have known better..." I remind myself of what I let go of today. He said he's never drop me once... and I just dropped him. I let him fall. "No more distractions, Barbara!" I growl at myself. "Tonight, someone is going to be very unlucky. Oh great, I'm talking to myself.

I patrolled the streets, no sign of Bird Brains... aka my X boyfriend. Good, maybe he's at home crying. I certainly hope so. The Bat is probably talking to my Dad about moth. Luckily, I run into a gang, they are bothering an innocent lady. "Hey uglies, I don't think she's interested." I say.

One man growls. "Get her." He tells his buddies. They all come at me. The first two are easy enough, the third became a challenge. He had a gun. I tried knocking it out, but he knocked me to the ground, the gun is aimed at me. My only regret is that I lost Dick's love, his friendship, and his warm hug that I so very much want.

But the thought of dying left my mind, the man suddenly falls over, out cold. I watch the fight go down. Apparently Dick was snooping, to see what I'd do. I bet you 20 I failed. I watched him as he took down the gang in a matter of seconds, each out cold. Then there was me, who sat there, to scared to confront him. But he confronts me, standing in front of me and putting out a hand. I hesitate but take it. He helps me up. "You failed, again." Figures.

"How long were you watching? He had a gun to me!"

"He was a rookie shooter and you could easily dodge bullets going 60 a minute. He had not shoot you, you could have tripped him and gotten away. Woulda, coulda, shoulda, oh well. It's done and over with, you failed because you acted no differently then the victim. Basically you handed your life over on a silver platter." The way he explained it... That was harsh.

"There was no sugar coding that."

"Batgirl... I promise you, I just don't want to..."

"Thats the problem, your worrying to much. I can handle myself." I take off. I can practically feel a mental slap from him.

The next day, dad called me down. "Barbara, you have a package down here." He says. I run down, curious on who would send me a package. "What is it?"

"I ordered computer stuff, thats probably what it is." I say and pick up the package and bring it to my room. "Thats right, assume it's just geek stuff." I say when I read the card.

_~I believe it'd only be fair that you get a few "toys" of your own. If you want to know how to use this stuff, meet me in Crime Alley at midnight. Not a second later. Just remember, no matter how bad the idea is, I will always have you back. Like I said, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse._  
_ Your local Bird Brains, (R)_  
_ P.S.: If you want to do this, we do it below the radar of my partner. That means **YOU DO NOT ANSWER THE CALL TILL I ALLOW IT and you WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!** See you tonight, Miss Gordon.~_

It was Dick's handwriting. And his joke. But if he wants to show me how to use this stuff... We can't go to their hideout, Batman would be there or Alfred would say something. Where are we going to practice this stuff?

I won't question him. He said he's help me, thats enough to show that Dick still stands beside me. Still cares... Plus, lets face it. He is offering to train me and without that training, I could die. No, he is right, I would die without his help. I guess I'm not giving him enough credit. He is offering to train me, yet he is completely against me wanting to be Batgirl. He does care, doesn't he.

By night, I put on the costume, leaving at 11: 45. I can't believe I'm stressing to impress him, he wouldn't care if I was 5 minutes late. Or maybe he would. Meeting Dick as Robin... It's like I have to completely erase my mind of everything I know and love about Dick and replace it with Robin. He acts more maturely, or maybe thats to try to make me turn away, or stay on the good side of Batman. Then there is Batman, Bruce has always been so kind and sweet, now I know him as, well, The Dark Knight and his Dark Prince. No longer the White Knight and his ward the White Prince. You know... thats actually odd how... nevermind.

I arrive in Crime Alley at 11: 55. Either Robin is not here yet or he is hiding. My guess is hiding. I focus my eyes hard to the darkest part of the alley. Straining them till I can see slightly who hides within. White optics is all I can see, but thats enough. "You know, your certainly impressive at hiding within shadows in plain sight."

"Your certainly good at spoiling my fun."

"So are you." He steps out.

"I'm guessing you got my care package?"

"Yeah. So how did you get that passed Batman?"

"Easy enough. I asked a friend to help me out. Did you take a look at the things in the belt?"

"No. I was afraid I'd do something wrong."

"They were special made with your cheep knock off of an insignia. Third pouch to your right." He explains. I opened the pouch and pull out a batarang.

My jaw drops a bit in amazement. It was my knock off insignia. "You did this for me?"

"Technically, I asked a favor be done and a secret be kept."

"But you still had this done for me." I embraced him in a hug. He hugs me back. "Are we... back?"

"Yeah. We're "back." He answers. I smile. "I still don't approve. But watching your sad performances over the past week... I felt bad."

"Doof." I let go and flick his forehead. He closes his eyes.

"I have not yet heard a thank you."

"Thank you, Bird Brains."

He opens his eyes. "Your welcome, Miss Gordon."

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He walks over the the latter to the fire escape. He leaps up and grabs it then begins to climb it. "If you'd follow, Miss Gordon."

"Would you stop calling me that? Somebody might hear."

"OK, if you'd follow, Batgirl."

"Right behind you, Bird Brains."

"You know, your hilarious."

"I know."

"I've heard worse."

"Like what? Boy Blunder?"

"Thats not something I do enjoy."

"Why?"

"Cause it's what Joker calls me, he gets a crack out of it. I'd rather not have my friends the same way."

"Sorry."

"Your fine." We get up to the roof top. "We start with the grappling hook." He pulls his out. I do the same.

"I know how to..."

"The other night you nearly sliced your fingers. I am not taking the chance." I roll my eyes. He shows be where the launch button is and how to aim, he gave me tips on how to swing onto a higher building. "But not right now because we have somewhere to be."

"Again, I ask where."

"I told you that you'll see."

"Uhg..." He leads me a few blocks down. Then we stop in front of a old telephone booth. "Your pretty hilarious, you know that, Wonder Boy?"

"I'm not joking though."

"To bad Boy Wonder isn't joking." I hear. Dick turns around. "So who is the girl in the bat?"

"Artemis, this is Batgirl. We're pretty much sneaking under Batman's nose, so the team nor you needs to know. Batgirl, this is Artemis. Green Arrow's partner. One of the team members I told you about."

We both shook hands. "So, Bats doesn't know that your helping her?" She catches on quick.

"Uh... yeah. He's on a league mission."

"I know that, so is Arrow."

"Oh yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"I just finished patrol in Star City. Thought I'd come home, grab some arrows and go to the cave for a while to see if anything is going on. Aren't you supposed to be starting patrol?"

"I'll be notified if Gotham need Batgirl and I." He just said if Gotham needs Batgirl and him... I could kiss him if I wasn't trying to keep my identity safe along with him from Artemis. "Archer first." He gestured for her to go in the telephone booth. She enters and a bright light shines. *Artemis: B-ZERO-SEVEN* A female computer voice announces. "Wait out here. When I go in, count to 50 then step in."

"Got it."

Robin steps in. *Robin: B-ZERO-ONE* Does that mean he's leader or something?

I do as said and count to 50 before stepping in. *Access granted. Batgirl: B-ONE-SIX* The computer announces my name and within seconds, I'm in a totally other place. I'm in a cave. Dick sure likes caves.

"Wow... Where are we?" I see Artemis walking off somewhere.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, HQ to the team. We're in Happy Harbour."

"Thats a bit far from Gotham."

"Thats where zeta technology comes in handy. So come on, we're going to practice somewhere else."

"Can I meet the team?"

"I assume most have gone home or went to bed. Plus the have secret identities to protect from... What the heck." I grin and follow him through a hall. We go into a lounge, a kitchen and a living room. "Wake up!" He yells in a boy's ear who looked half asleep.

"ROBIN!" Yelled a red head, unhappy about Robin's little alarm. I found it pretty funny, so did others sitting in the room. "Dude, was that at all..." The boy seemed to spot me. I barely saw him run up to me. This must be Kid Flash. "Hello Beautiful. I am Kid Flash." He smile wide.

Artemis pushes him away, kissing him, "SIT!" She yells. They must be together.

"Yes, Kid Flash. My best friend, and most annoying."

"You think your any better?" He teases back at Dick. "Have you seen yourself sleep, I mean seriously?" He must know Dick's SID.

"So, you've met Kid Flash, Artemis and now... Team, Batgirl. Batgirl, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, and Beast Boy." He points as he said their names. "I'm training Batgirl. Batman doesn't know. As far as she knows, she chickened out and went back-" I hit the back of his head. "Oww... Let me rephrase, he thinks I got through to her to make her give it up. Reality, I think she's a terrible idea but I'm supplying and training her. Other words, no one let out a peep about Batgirl." I hit him again. "What was that-?"

"You can keep your opinion to yourself."

"Hey, it's a terrible idea! Suicide! I'm stating facts here, I am at least until the point you can stand a chance against a wannabe gang raping a lady!"

"That was a simple mistake!"

"YOU NEARLY... Ok, well how about we continue while we are doing what we were originally here for."

"Welcome to the business."

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"Your welcome to call me Kaldur. I believe if Robin trusts you, we could as well."

"I'm M'gann. But Megan would be easier to remember I think. Thats Conner." She points out Superboy, he waves, no smile or emotion included. "And thats Garfield, my brother!" She points out Beast Boy. He looks to only be 8 or 9... though I said the same think about Dick 4 years ago.

"HI!" Garfield hugs me then lets go.

"I'm just Zatanna."

"Same, just Artemis."

"Raquel." Says Rocket.

"And you can call me, Wally." He smile.

"But we prefer to call him Kid Idiot, Kid Mouth, Kid Dork and all of the below." Dick jokes, a wide grin on his face. I smirk.

"Snort." Wally says, declaring that he didn't think the joke was funny.

"Lets go." I follow Dick to a big training room. "In here we can talk our own names without worrying about the team hearing."

"This is big."

"Just so I can show you how to aim and throw."

"Got it. So... Dick, what happens if Bruce finds out?"

"We'll get through to him."

"I thought you didn't want me doing this."

"I don't, Barbara. But I know you well, your not giving this up. You really want to do this. I don't have a choice. I either help or let you get beat."

"Thanks."

"Don't."

"I thought we're in the clear."

"Kinda... Depends. You going to show up at Hoppers tomorrow after school for dinner? On me?"

"Hmm... I don't know, you going to be there as cute as usual?"

"Aren't I always?"

"I guess thats a deal, boyfriend."

"Sounds good, girlfriend. You know I love you, Babs."

He shows me all sorts of things. All on basic level for now, but it was great. When he  
was helping me aim my batarang, he held my arms, resting his head on my shoulder and holding my arms in the right position. He did similar things teaching me a few basic acrobatic moves. I'm a gymnast, he knows that, but this is other level stuff. This is his level. I've always known he's a better acrobat than I because he grew up in the circus.

I enjoyed every moment, even when he was giving me lectures or being a bit harsh... I didn't question him, I knew he'd begin again on how stupid this is and if I'm not going to do this right, I'm going to die or I should quit, get out while I still can. But I don't pay attention to those.

At 2am I begin to get tired. "Dick..." I whine. "Can we go home?"

"Not til 3:30."

"But..."

"Patrol is midnight to 4, typically. Sometimes we start earlier."

"You've got to..." He gives me a glare. "Don't get you cape in a knot... I know, I know. Gotham criminals run at night, thats when I need to be ready... blah blah blah something about risks. What about a small break?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow. "Come on... DId you not get breaks or anything when you first... Do. Now. Answer that." He probably went through a lot worse. Batman training him. that has to be intense. Knowing what the two of them were willing to risk in just a simulation.

At 3:30, he called it after beating me to the ground. He was right, I can't win against him unless he was holding back. We had been sparing for an hour. I won absolutely nothing. He'd give me tips, I ignored some because I didn't understand what they met. "OK, now we're done." He holds out a hand.

"No, I'm scared." I give wimp face to his hand, sarcastically.

"But I wear colors." He said as I took his hand. "You did fine, Babs."

"Then why did you criticize every move I made?"

"Because saying great job when you make a mistake isn't going to get anywhere but a gun to your head in the field." He's right... I hate that. We were about to walk out, putting out main gear back on. After we both had our masks on, I quickly turned around, grabbed his head with my palms and kissed him. My hands slip to his shoulders, his arms went around my waist. The kiss lasted 10 seconds. "I love you so much Barbara."

"I love you too Dick."

"Just understand I'm doing what I think is best for you while still trying to please you."

"I know... Thank you. Thank you so much." I rested my head on his shoulder and he hugged me close.

We were walking through the cave, trying to be quiet. The team was either at home or in bed at the cave. Though, to out surprise, Zatanna and Conner were in the kitchen. "What are you two still doing up?" Dick asked.

"I was coming in to get water and Zatanna was sitting here."

"I couldn't sleep."

"We didn't make to much noise, did we?"

"No, Robin. Just a bad dream. You two should probably go back to Gotham and sleep." Zatanna responds to him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Zee." She nods and we head for the main room.

"Wait... stop."

"Babs, you were the one complaining two hours..."

"Remember in the bat-cave you were telling me about the team, before I realized who you were..."

"Yeah."

"You said your girlfriend was... Zatanna. But you said you love your civilian girlfriend more, me. Is that true?"

"I broke up with Zatanna."

"Do you still have feelings for her. Dick?"

"Barbara, you know who I love, who I've always loved the most since we were 11. Your only asking that to hear me say it."

"Well say it."

"Since we were 11, I've always loved you, I've never had stronger feelings for any other girl than you."

"Is that true?"

"Barbara, why wouldn't it be true?"

"I know... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Dick."

"Its alright, Barbara. C'mon. Lets get you home."

That night or rather morning, I went home and went to sleep by 4:15. I took a quick rinse off, but I wanted sleep ever since I left. I woke up to my alarm clock at 6am. Dick will be here to pick me up in a half hour. So I take a quick shower and get in uniform then run down stairs and practically shove down breakfast. "Hold on there, Barbara. Your going to choke."

"Dick is going..."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I swallow my toast.

"Dick is going to be picking me up in a few minutes."

"You two patched up your friendship?" I nod and smile brightly.

After choking down my breakfast, I grab my books and go outside. Dick is waiting. "So... My guess was that that was also a test to see how much sleep I really need?"

"What you need and what you can deal with are two totally different things."

"So, am I in the clear to go on with Batgirl? Well... under your approval? I'm not quitting this."

"I know. And no, you don't exactly have my approval and you most certainly do not have it from Bruce. But I don't want to be attending my girlfriend's funeral." I stuck my tongue out to be funny.


End file.
